


A Sunday Nap

by cicada9603



Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万与基尔伯特在一个初夏的午后做爱。饮食play。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647601
Kudos: 4





	A Sunday Nap

**Author's Note:**

> 努力营造八九十年代的氛围  
> 伊万奇怪的性癖：看基尔伯特吃很多东西

那是一个夏日，但还没有到盛夏的季节，只是一个简单的初夏午后。气候并不算热，甚至阳光之外的阴影处还有些凉意，春天的余风轻柔地拂过每一扇微张的窗户，留下的痕迹便是那些飘起的窗帘。

在莫斯科的某一处小型独栋房子中，伊万手中正端着一大块蜂蜜蛋糕稳步踩在嘎吱作响的楼梯上，这楼梯年久失修，他与基尔伯特刚搬进来的时候这栋房子更像是被炮弹轰炸过一般，连天花板都脱开了大量的墙皮，砸在到处渗水的地板上。但基尔伯特在建筑和居家布局的审美上喜欢一切老旧的事物，不停往回追溯八九十年代的风潮，更何况这房子据说闹鬼，上一任房主急于转让，伊万与基尔伯特也想快点摆脱过往的那几十年阴霾，在短短一周之内住了进来。就算确有鬼怪也并不敢在他们面前造次，因为伊万与基尔伯特本身就够像无法进入地狱的孤魂了。

太阳已朝西行，伊万没有在常年昏暗的楼梯间中开灯。

他爬上略陡的阶梯，在那尽头就是他的目的地，他与基尔伯特的双人卧房，这所不太大的独栋房子中最大的一个房间。他舔了舔嘴唇，蜂蜜蛋糕的香气钻入伊万的鼻腔中，于是他便在关上的房门前站了一会儿，想听听房间里面的动静，但整栋房子离开伊万这个唯一在进行动作的人之后，此刻陷入了一片死寂。他来回交换了一下端着盘子的手，这使得地板滚出一声叹息，然后他转动了门把手得以进到卧室里去。

他们的卧室很大，占了几乎整整一层的空间，地板上铺着厚厚的一层长毛地毯，飘窗下的大床是简单的九十年代款式，连带着的还有床旁的两个床头柜，以及靠墙角摆放的顶天衣橱。衣橱是这房中最大的一件家具，又宽又高，用了上好的木材，这是他们从老房子中唯一带出来的东西，基尔伯特不舍得将它处理掉，伊万就想办法给弄了过来在新巢中安家落户。伊万微笑起来，他想到关于这衣橱的一些趣事，在他们还住在老房子中的时候，这橱里最多的是他的衣物，还有许多帝国时代保存完好的制服，基尔伯特的则很少，只有为数不多的几件换洗衣物，伊万就整日看他穿黑白灰蓝四色，洗到发白发黄都不肯换下。但搬来这里之后，基尔伯特的衣服就多了起来，有一阵子他偏好将自己打扮成嬉皮士的风格，囤积了大量的头巾，分门别类卷在一个小抽屉中。再有一阵子基尔伯特又变得朋克，丁零当啷的小首饰整整齐齐地码放在他的收纳盒中。现在他则有更多的颜色跳跃的服饰，形态也撇去了过往一板一眼的军装，给大橱里的衣服增添了亮粉与鲜黄之类的色彩。离开衣橱不远是一面大且重的穿衣镜，那镜子离床更近，伊万很喜欢它，他们的卧室中没有安装电视机，这面镜子就是少数可以用作娱乐的东西。一个内置洗手间，正合着门，在床另一侧的空地中摆放了伊万喜欢的扶手椅，之一，他最喜欢的那个正在楼下的起居室中，它的面前有一张矮桌，上面有一摞书本和杂志。除此之外，这房间中就用其他的东西来填满了它的空隙，说一件很出乎人意料的事情，那些七零八落堆在角落地板上的杂物都是基尔伯特四处搜回来的，一台丢了轮子的老自行车、已经坏了再也修不好的留声机、九十年代风靡一时的巨大白熊布偶、没有一滴水也没有一条鱼并且已经用来放更多杂物的水族箱，诸如此类的东西积在他们的卧室之中，组成怪诞的时空穿越感。基尔伯特对外的形象一直是一个十分有纪律的清洁整理爱好者，甚至到了有些洁癖的地步，可谁曾想过他的家中会是这般景象呢？就好像他在现代的外壳下套着一颗老迈的灵魂，就连鬼怪都不愿靠近他们俩的居所。

这屋中还有最重要的一件物品，伊万在环顾完卧室的几秒钟之后快步走向他急于要看的东西。基尔伯特正盘腿坐在房间正中的一小块地毯上。

伊万把手中的盘子轻轻放在地上，基尔伯特全身赤裸，只穿了并不能遮蔽身体的一套内衣，他专心地埋头吃他面前铺开的一碟碟食物，那些冒着奇香的吃食在他身边围了一圈，像是献给神灵的贡品。伊万盯着他的同居人看了一会儿，基尔伯特没有抬头与他的视线相交，他仍用舌头卷着手中的雪糕，海象牌，伊万刚给他拆的。伊万捡了块离他不远的空地也轻轻坐下来，他的额上开始往外冒汗，微微的一层薄汗，许是今天午后有些热了。基尔伯特鲜红的舌头轻轻缠绕在冰凉的白色糕体上面，缓慢地从下往上舔舐奶油制品，吸吮着其中被热度融化的液体，固态的雪糕化开，散成更软一些的姿态，未来得及吸走的汁液就顺着短小的雪糕木棒缓缓往下流，却神奇般的没有洒到伊万长久呵护着的地毯上，反而悉数滴落在基尔伯特同样雪白的皮肤上面。它们顺着手指蜷成的拳头往下淌，最终停留在他的大腿内侧，基尔伯特被冰冷刺激到，微微皱起了眉。

伊万就松了松自己衬衫的领子，尽管是在这六月中旬的一个周末，他依旧穿着略微严肃的着装。他解开最顶上的两三颗扣子，难得卸下了厚重的围巾，连春日常戴的丝巾也不见踪影，只剩几条绷带缠在他敏感的脖子上。基尔伯特这时才抬眼看了看他，红到发紫的眼瞳中仿佛燃烧着冷淡的火焰。雪糕所化的奶油越滴越多，温热的空气加速了它的消耗，此刻全抹在基尔伯特的胸口了。

“一会儿换这个吃。”伊万开口，淡淡地飘出一句话，像是要将这初夏的暑意拂去似的。他把地上摆放的一桶炸鸡往基尔伯特面前推了推，眼睛不时往对方的肚子上瞟，基尔伯特便三两口吃完了手中还剩半截的雪糕，刚要转身抽纸巾去擦手，又被伊万摆手阻止了。伊万挑拣了一个最大的鸡腿递到基尔伯特面前，示意他低头来咬，他的同伴脸色平静，并没有展露出任何犹豫且为难的情绪，乖顺地低下头，将自己的后颈露给伊万看。他张合的嘴唇凑在伊万的大拇指边，伊万引导着基尔伯特咬下他的第一口炸鸡，牙齿埋入面壳而发出的清脆响声如同爆破的地雷，一瞬间将油脂的芳香带到了房间的角角落落。伊万满足地翘着嘴角，用拇指揩去基尔伯特唇边欲将滴落的油脂，小个的地区动了动唇，他撕下大块的鸡肉，此刻正将他的口腔堵得鼓鼓囊囊，两颊挤出包来。伊万把拇指也伸到基尔伯特面前，那男人顿了一两秒，他在交替换自己嘴中未吞咽的食物，再次伸出柔软的舌头，将伊万沾了油的指头卷入口中。基尔伯特慢吞吞地啃噬着那根带着墨水金属混和着皮革味道的拇指，他此刻将口腔囊袋中的食物都送下肚了，伊万能够听到小小的咕噜声，他盯着基尔伯特的喉结，那儿急促地上下起伏，便传来宛如挠在他心脏上的吞咽声。痒痒的，伊万挠了挠胸口，但还是不满足，那儿有一个巨大的空洞，尤其当基尔伯特还叼着他手指的时候，粗糙的舌苔触着他同样敏感的指腹，酥麻的快感直冲伊万脑门。他用左手别扭地解开自己短袖衬衫的剩余纽扣，基尔伯特仍卖力地帮他手指做着清理工作，伊万就把拇指往对方口中又塞了塞，带点粗暴的狠劲。基尔伯特微微咳嗽两声，有点被呛到了，伊万察觉自己是否堵住了对方的喉管，但基尔伯特挤了挤眼，这代表他并没有事，于是大个子国家转变右手手势，捏起基尔伯特的下巴，玩味地用食指搔弄着他，同时拇指挤压着基尔伯特温热柔软的舌头，像在与一条绒毛毯子玩耍。基尔伯特囫囵在口中舔弄着伊万的手指，从左边用舌头顶到右边，再用智齿轻轻去磨，伊万用指甲敲他的牙齿，像在撬上好的牡蛎。

在过了几分钟之后，基尔伯特吐出了那截拇指，伊万手指上沾满了他的唾液，但他没准备找纸擦拭，在自己口中转了一圈之后便在衣服边缘随意擦了擦。他看到基尔伯特裹在内裤中的部位微微鼓起，伊万就把自己的衬衫脱了下来，仔细折叠好，搁置在一旁。他露上身，赤脚，只穿着一条牛仔长裤，未系皮带，松垮垮地挂在他的腰间。伊万站起来，伸长手臂穿过仍吃着炸鸡腿的基尔伯特腋下，将他从地上拖抱起来，拉着他的手来到穿衣镜前。那男子不说话，一双眼睛盯着镜中的自己看，他们一同看着。

基尔伯特穿一套女式的情趣内衣，胸前原本是胸罩的地方被镂空成了毛绒的三角带，紧紧勒着过于丰满的胸型。基尔伯特常做锻炼，胸肌的形状自然优美，此刻被带子勾勒出美丽的乳尖，上头所穿的金属亮环随着呼吸起伏着。伊万站在基尔伯特身后，揉搓并拉扯他的乳尖及周围，小个子的男人仍举着手中的鸡腿吃，但他刻意放慢了速度，好让两人都从镜中看到映射出来的他们正在做着的事情。

在基尔伯特默默啃完一只腿骨之后，伊万再次将他安置在地毯上面，他拿来更多甜食，摆放在他们周围，捧着基尔伯特的左手低声问他接下去想吃哪盘。基尔伯特思索了 一下，他在裹满巧克力酱的油炸甜甜圈、蜂蜜蛋糕与涂了花生酱的千层薄饼之间犹豫不决，他的后背蹭着伊万的腹部，明显能感觉到对方下身的隆起顶着他的脊背，便驱动伊万的手指了指那盘薄饼。伊万咬了咬基尔伯特的耳垂，“好孩子”，他的喉间滚出笑意，然后取来了那盘别人不会再多看一眼就知道保准甜到发腻的饼。那是伊万自己做的，与其他购买而来的食物不一样，他亲手摊了饼，并往每一张上面涂了厚厚的花生酱，再将它们拼合成一座高塔。伊万先切了一刀，叉给基尔伯特吃，后就放下刀叉让同伴自行开动，白发男人就听话地行动起来。他先浅浅试了厚度，在确认好自己一口可以吃下多少之后便加快了手上的动作。那饼很大，也很厚，伊万饶有兴趣地看着基尔伯特艰难地吞咽着，他的双颊鼓着比刚刚还大的包，粘糊的咀嚼声也落入伊万的耳中。在镜中，伊万怜惜地亲吻着基尔伯特嘴旁乱糟糟的花生酱，还有些许干涸的雪糕奶汁，他看到自己的手抚摸上基尔伯特的肚皮，那儿已经微微鼓起，从高腰处垂下的轻纱覆盖在基尔伯特隆起的腹部，完美体现出了过量饮食后凸起的小肚子。在这之前伊万还给基尔伯特喂了不少吃的，那些夹了果酱与卡仕达酱的夹馅甜甜圈、成块的黑森林蛋糕、一张十二寸的玛格丽特披萨，更别提无数汉堡与加了糖的燕麦粥，全都被基尔伯特耐心地吃进了肚中，才有了现在漂亮的隆肚。伊万着迷地抚摸着那里，基尔伯特仍吞食着薄饼，已经二分之一吃完了，他放下刀叉，改用手，抓起切好的一块咬，伊万站起来，把自己的外裤脱了，连带着内裤一起。他再次在基尔伯特背后坐下，但是错开一点，好让对方也从镜中看到自己。伊万听着那可爱的咀嚼与吞咽声，咕嘟咕嘟像是冒着华美的泡沫，亦像水将要煮沸时候的声响，他不禁幻想那些幸运的食物们，带着光荣的使命进入到他爱人的体内去完成生命的循环，是否在基尔伯特的胃中也快乐地翻滚着，将要被胃酸溶解掉呢？

伊万就在思考着这个问题的同时将手伸进基尔伯特所穿的三角裤中，那是条改过版型的丁字裤，堪堪好遮住男性的部位，他便将那裤子扯下一些，基尔伯特的性器得以挺立在空气中。伊万被很可爱的弹跳给惹出轻笑，基尔伯特倒没什么反应，他继续专心吃着。伊万一手环抱住基尔伯特，另一手就握上顶端，那儿已经开始分泌体液，湿漉漉的打在伊万的掌心。

“别停，继续吃。”当基尔伯特试图停下来找水喝的时候伊万再次命令他，对方就又扭头回去吃他的薄饼塔，伊万的手掌包裹在基尔伯特性器的下端，从根部开始为他服务。他轻柔地擦过阴囊，基尔伯特发出一声舒服的叹息，嘴里塞满了食物，却两颊潮红，给他病如白纸的肌肤增添了一抹艳色。于是伊万就再接再厉，他替对方手淫，基尔伯特可以从镜子中看到伊万是如何缓慢又快速交叠着上下撸动着他的阴茎，又是如何用指腹蹭过他敏感的阴囊，最后回到上端正溢出精液的马眼。基尔伯特的鼻腔中喘着粗气，他往后靠了靠，贴紧伊万的胸膛，好将自己完全交给对方，两个大男人就好完全挤在一块儿。镜中的他半眯着眼，视线不再聚焦，反而涣散开来，他本想发出点声音，却由于食物的堵塞只能模糊地支吾，最后溜出唇瓣的只有单纯的叹息。伊万知道他快到了，看基尔伯特射精是一个美好的过程，他同伴的身体小幅度地痉挛着，全身都渐渐染上了一层淡粉。但是在今天，阳光好得如梦一般，这在莫斯科也并不常见，伊万就透过飘窗照进来的西晒的阳光看到基尔伯特皮肤上笼着的薄汗，如上等可口的糖霜，又仿佛金黄的甜香蜂蜜，均匀地刷在他的全身。他就仿佛自身发着光，伊万确信，那并不是阳光所带来的奇迹，是基尔伯特自身在发光。他把头埋进基尔伯特的肩窝，微微的汗酸跌进他的鼻中，伊万贪婪地呼吸着，伸出舌头去舔那层薄汗，他竟觉得那如蜜糖般美味。

在短暂的几分钟之后，基尔伯特仍有些茫然，他缓慢地挪动了一下自己的身体，伊万的性器打在他的背上，顶端也已经全湿。基尔伯特的高耸的腹部上全是他自己的精液，而后背除了汗以外还有伊万的体液，他从自己面前的镜中可以看到对方的头顶，却看不到伊万的脸。高个子的男人正咬着基尔伯特的后颈，他用了尖牙，刺破了他的皮肤，将血腥与疼痛带给对方。基尔伯特反过手去摸了摸伊万的头发，随后用左手向后摸去想要触碰伊万的阴茎。他也能从镜中看到那根更大的物什，偶尔拍打在他背部的时候发出响动，他用指尖碰了碰那个，所有他想要的都在这里。伊万仍捏着基尔伯特柔软的肚皮，享受着绝佳的手感，他的伴侣此刻转过身来，示意他接下去要做的事情。伊万半躺在地毯上，再一次骄傲起自己执意要买长绒地毯的决定，尽管清理起来会更加困难，但却有着最完美的享受体验。基尔伯特双手扶着伊万的肩膀，伊万一手托住他的臀部，另一只则牢牢圈住对方的腰，于是他的伴侣靠向他，颔首等待着伊万的指示。伊万就点点头，基尔伯特松开放在伊万肩头的左手，翘了翘臀，扶着伊万的性器半坐了下去。

他们同时发出一声微小的喘息。

在上位的基尔伯特舔了舔嘴唇，他的额上满是性感的汗水，将他的头发悉数黏在那儿，其余支棱出来的部分却因为他摆动起腰肢而十足的凌乱，伊万伸手拨了拨，基尔伯特就咧开嘴角笑了起来。

“噢万尼契卡……”他的声音中仍有驱不开的浓厚情欲，像是半流体的糖浆倾泻而出，黏在伊万赤裸的身体上。伊万的手牢牢稳住基尔伯特，好防止他在运动过程中脱力倒下，但其实他的伴侣并不需要这个，基尔伯特并不柔弱，此刻早已从上一轮的高潮中缓过劲，他比伊万小上不少的欲望又挺立起来，二者的阴囊贴在一块儿，这空间中就不再有其他的声音了。

他们最后一次在老房子中做爱是在搬家前夕，所有的东西都凌乱地倒在地上，他们没有收拾，却兴高采烈地拎着棍子把桌椅橱柜全都砸坏了，最后他们就相拥着倒在嘎吱作响的木地板上，脱光了彼此的衣服，伊万进入了基尔伯特。他的同伴在他身下，温柔地张开双臂抱紧他，指甲都要嵌进伊万手臂的肉中，伊万也仿佛将基尔伯特钉在地板上。他们换了好几个姿势，又从卧室打闹到客厅，再转到浴室与厨房。那也是一个周末的午后，在炎炎夏日，他们赤裸着如同兔子般交配，在一地琐碎和尸骸之中，渴求着肌肤的亲近和对方的温度，将一切痕迹不计后果地洒在每一个角落。伊万那时觉得冷，就算是夏季也如坠冰窟，只有基尔伯特用他的舌头将他的阴茎包裹起来的时候才能将那寒冷驱散。

渺小如草芥，他们渺小如草芥，那所大房子空空荡荡，没有多余的人。干涸的灯烛砸落到脚边，破败的窗帘被基尔伯特抓到地上，他正被从后面进入，没有任何支撑点，只好死死抓着苟延残喘的天鹅绒。那玩意儿就轰然倒塌，飘了无数碎星。伊万抱着他的腰不让他摔倒，新年的阳光直直射进来，从破碎的玻璃中，从漏风的窗框里，争先恐后地挤进阴霾的河里。路上行人错愕地看着眼前交媾的二人，他们在窗台下方，破败的花园土地中生出嫩芽，向上、再向上。基尔伯特的脸贴到玻璃上去，看呐看呐！他张着嘴无声叫喊着，看呐！看你们的国家与你们同在！看背负罪孽的地区也与你们同在！就在这已要倾倒的玻璃屋中，就在这历史车轮的滚动中，就在这新旧体制的交替中，就在一切舍弃了个人的宏大叙事中，基尔伯特与伊万被浪潮裹挟着前进，伊万进入他，退开，再进入，一波复又一波。他们耳边充斥着谎言与谄媚，他们的命运如风中的蒲柳。

可在那一刻，伊万却自由地叹了口气，像是终于有一天解脱了似的，从身上卸下千斤重的盔甲。他稍重的呼吸落在基尔伯特身上，他们便一块儿迎来了高潮。

伊万与基尔伯特曾在很多地方都留下交欢的印记，树林里、麦田里、溪边、河边、海边；无忧宫的客房中、夏洛滕堡的房间里、琥珀室中、冬宫中、夏宫中；火车站旁的廉价旅馆房间、一处废墟中、修道院或是教堂的花园里；基尔伯特在柏林逼仄的公寓里、伊万在彼得堡的大寓所中、莫斯科与更多人分享的房子里，但他们终于来到了属于自己的房子，就在这里，基尔伯特坐在他所需要的一切事物上，他的水族箱，他的自行车，他的留声机，和他的伊万。他们终于有了自己的归属，哪怕这是栋远近驰名的凶宅，可是连鬼魅都不敢在比他们更像鬼的伊万与基尔伯特面前显出身影。

楼下的电视机仍回放着昨夜的比赛节目，嘈杂的欢呼声像是在给他们二人加油助威。另外一个功能尚佳的收音机实事播放着基尔伯特最近喜欢上的一支俄罗斯乐队。伊万与基尔伯特十指相扣，他们头顶的电风扇嘎吱作响，有气无力地为他们带来跨越了七八九十年代的微风。

**Author's Note:**

> 文末提到的乐队是Pompeya


End file.
